havoc_gamifandomcom-20200214-history
Lunabelle Belltranova
"I've learned from experience that the place to save lives is in the field, not an office." -Lunabelle Belltranova Lunabelle Belltranova is one of the senior members of Task Force Aurek, serving as one of its notable combat medic personnel. Prior to her recruitment into Aurek, Belltranova worked as a trauma surgeon and specialized in prosthetic installment and repair. She also offered her skills during the Clone Wars, travelling from one system to the next in order to treat those too wounded to take care of themselves. Biography Early life Lunabelle Belltranova is the daughter of high ranking political figures within the Senate on Coruscant. She was the eldest of three daughters and also the one with the strangest upbringing. However, rather than follow in the footsteps of her parents to become a politician, she sought to help others, seeing the pain that the war wrought across the galaxy in addition to the passing of her youngest sister to a rare illness. Belltranova would grow up studying medicine, and was considered a young medical protege. She would travel the galaxy to treat people as a wandering doctor after being disowned by her parents for not following the path they desired. Career She would volunteer her services at medical stations across the galaxy during the Clone Wars, expanding upon her medical knowledge and experience along the way. She would also pick up some combat experience such as learning how to pick up and fire a weapon on the field for self defense purposes after serving as a medic for wounded clones on the field during the war. During the time she spent with clones during the war, Belltranova gained a particular interest of the battlefield, slowly pushing her away from the idea of running an office at a hospital on a populated planet. Belltranova would later start up her own medical clinic on Coruscant, enjoying the smaller work environment compared to a larger hospital. However, she disagreed with the New Order after it took rise following Order 66 and fled Coruscant. While adrift and travelling through the galaxy she came across a Republic ship found adrift as well as a patient whom required dire medical attention. This patient would be none other than Korvan Toldreyn. She treated his wounds as well as prepare and apply the cybernetics that he now wears, nursing him back to health from the brink of death. She resumed her travels after treating Korvan, unaware that their paths would soon cross once more in the future. A few months following Order 66, Belltranova opened up a new clinic along the edges of the Inner Rim, having taken residence on a small colonized planet. Her new clinic took in a number of volunteers that she taught to become doctors, serving as her interns that treated patients while she was offworld cleaning up major warzones. Shortly after her return from the planet Utapau, Belltranova encountered Korvan Toldreyn who offered her a place in the newly formed Task Force Aurek, to which she gladly accepted. Lunabelle Belltranova currently serves as a combat medic with the Task Force. Current Happenings Doctor Belltranova has returned to her clinic on Elrood in the Outer Rim to combat an isolated plague. She has her staff working on a temporary cure until a proper antidote can be made. So far her efforts are unsuccessful. Death Post-mortem Personality and traits Lunabelle Belltranova is both calm and collected on and off the field . She often appears quite cold hearted, rarely exhibiting her emotions to maintain her professional image, however she does hide a kind and compassionate aspect to her personality. She prefers being blunt and to the point most of the time when talking with others. She keeps things short and simple as a force of habit for her due to the nature of her work. She appears to have an unhealthy enjoyment of operating on the field under stressful circumstances. Behind the scenes Lunabelle (Mercy) and Korvan (Genji) See also TBA